


Star Wars: War of Ash

by 93PenguinImperator



Series: Star Wars: The Phoenix Legion Collection [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Phoenix Legion, Sequel, War of Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: The Sequel to the Phoenix Legion.The New Republic and the Imperial Remnant go to war!... but who will win? For the winner shall have dominion of the galaxy for all days.





	1. Chapter 1

**  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...**

**Star Wars: War of Ash.** ****  
  
**Once more, the galaxy is in the bloody throes of wars. The New Republic, bolstered by the powerful PHOENIX LEGION, had previously blunted the efforts of the First Order. Even though its war machine had been crippled by the destruction of STARKILLER BASE and the efforts of the Resistance and the Legion. The Imperial Remnant as a whole was rejuvenated by an old enemy of the free peoples of the galaxy... DARTH VADER.**

**After the Destruction of Had Abaddon, Vader had issued a one year cease fire. Now... the last great war between the reborn and revitalized Jedi and Sith has begun...**

XXXX

   In high orbit of Coruscant, the emergency capital of the New Republic... the planet was under siege by the Imperial Remnant. For two months the Imperials had put the Bright Center of the Universe under siege

   But now, Gcarin Fy’nyx, Autarch of the Phoenix Legion had arrived with reinforcements to the beleaguered planet and its defenders. Over forty-thousands vessels, ready to humble the Imperial Remnant. “We have arrived... contact the surface. We need to know if anyone is still alive down there.” Gcarin ordered, eventually, a hologram of Luke Skywalker. Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order appeared on the bridge of the Avenger.

   _“Gcarin... thank the Force you’re here,”_ Luke said in relief.

   “And Ashla be praised that you still draw breath. What is the situation on the surface?” Garin said.

   _“Right... New Republic forces are holding strong... but the Imperials aren’t sparing anything there pretty much bombing the entire planet every hour on the clock. They’ve even breached into the Undercity.”_ Luke explained.

   “Just wait Luke... the rain will stop falling soon enough,” Gcarin said ominously.

   _“Riiiiight... also Rey is-”_

   “You can fill me in when I’m planetside.” Gcarin said, cutting off the communications. “This is Autarch Gcarin to all allied forces... let none of them escape!”

   “Gravity Well generators are online. They will not escape into hyperspace.”

XXXX

   Down on the planet’s surface, in the Jedi Temple, the leaders of the New Republic were bracing themselves for what was coming. Even with the arrival of the Phoenix Legion and other allied forces, the Imperials had started making advances across the vast Ecumenopolis.

   Harassing the forces on the planet, attacking civilians and military indiscriminately, keeping the planet near to the point where any other world would bow down to the invaders. But to no avail, even with orbital bombardments, and bomber strikes. The people of Coruscant refused to bend the knee to the tyranny of the Galactic Empire again, even for empty promises of safety.

   But this was not at the forefront of Luke’s mind... as his apprentice; Rey of Jakku was giving birth. Not out of dismissiveness for the chaos that the Imperials were spreading across the ancient planet. But because of the momentous occasion of a birth, especially what seemed to be triplets... and because Rey was screaming like a banshee, drawing blood from her husband Finn, the entire time.

   “I miss the old days... nobody gave birth during week-long planetary assaults for one thing. Not where I was at least.” Luke muttered to himself.

   A Republic Trooper ran up to Luke. “Sir! The Empire is making another push onto the Temple grounds!”

   “What? Again?” Luke said in disbelief.

   “Yes... but sir. Darth Vader is leading them.” The trooper said.

   “I’m getting some backup,” Luke said and went to find the other Jedi in the Temple. Eventually, he did find Finn and Rey. Rey was panting from exhaustion from finally delivering her children. While a medical droid was tending to Finn’s arm. “How are the new parents?” He asked.

   “Exhausted, but alive. The children have been delivered, and they are healthy.” The medical droid said.

   “Well, you’re going to get your wits quickly. Vader is on the planet.” Luke said.

   “And you want... Master, my arm is numb, and Rey has only just now stopped screaming. Were in no shape to be fighting out there! Not yet!” Finn said.

   “I suppose that Gcarin bringing reinforcements isn’t reassuring?” Luke asked, neither men noticing that Rey had pulled herself out of bed.

   “No, it’s just that... this is VADER we’re talking about! And Gcarin will be preoccupied with the Imperial fleet for a while.” Finn said.

   “Finn...” Rey said as she changed into her robes, and grabbed her lightsaber pike. “You stay here... and protect the twins. I’m going with Master Luke, and we’re going to keep the Empire out of the Temple.” Rey said in a defiant tone.

   “But Rey I-”

   “I know the risk Finn... but I refuse to stay on the sidelines. And one way or another... I will ensure our children will grow up without the evils of the Sith hanging over their heads.” Rey said.

XXXX

   On the outskirts of the Jedi Temple, the reborn Darth Vader. Who has since possessed the body of Ben Solo, known to the greater galaxy as Kylo Ren. And a number of his fellow Sith, including his apprentice Uzhas, Darth Coorva his Empress, a centaur-like dog alien, the Wookie Cogglevv, and a number of other Sith apprentices.

   “My word... it’s been a little over fifty years since Order 66. I still remember the looks on the Younglings faces when I slew them... best day EVER.” Vader said, looking back fondly upon his official birth.

   “Let’s make certain that it stays down this time.” Darth Coorva said coldly. And alongside her bodyguard Cogglevv... a droid like figure was breathing fire from its chest, eyes, and grill like mouth. This was General Grievous, resurrected by Sith Alchemy. In life, he had been one of the most terrifying warriors in the galaxy. In undeath, he was a vengeful spirit bound to his armor and cybernetics, raging with fire, same as how he was slain by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau.

   “I am beyond grateful... that you have granted me the opportunity to see the Jedi fall,” Grievous said.

   “No. The Jedi Temple itself, the Jedi are not based... on C’hol Palentine, the majority are. But the New Republic... cripple and break them. Is why we have come here.” Uzhas said.

   “True... but I think THIS will send quite the message I think,” Vader said gleefully. “But first, we’ve got to deal with the rabble.” He said as Republic forces fired upon the Sith, and there forces.

   “They will know only ruin and fire!” Grievous said as he ignited his lightsabers, and charged into the Republic lines.

   Then out of the Temple itself, Luke, Rey, and a number of Jedi and Temple Guards emerged. And they looked upon the havoc that was being wreaked. “Well... whatever happens here. It’s been an honor to call all of you, my friends.” Luke said, then the dog /centaur alien charged up the steps.

   “FEAR DARTH XOLOTL!” He roared as lightning cracked in his hand. Luke ignited his father’s lightsaber and quickly dealt with Darth Xolotl. Chopping off his back legs.

   “Kid... I’ve gone toe to toe with Darth Vader AND survived Darth Sidious. Your NOTHING.” Luke said as he gave Xolotl a mercy kill by putting his saber through the alien Sith’s mouth.

   “SKYWALKER!” Vader said, recognizing the aging Jedi. “It’s been what... over a year since we met face to face?” He said jovially.

   “It’s far too soon frankly... I was seriously hoping that you had died from one of your over ambitious apprentices.” Luke said bitterly.

   “Not for lack of trying! But enough about me, let’s kill you!” Vader said as the two forces charged at each other and clashed.

   The battle was intense, as both sides were on equal footing. Jedi and Sith clashing blades as in the ancient wars of old. Storm Troopers and the Temple Guard trading shots, the roar of artillery guns and soldiers alike trading blows, a scene that was more or less playing out across the entirety of Coruscant, from the towers of the Upper City, down to the massive sewers that stretched across the entire planet.

   Eventually... immense pods crashed behind the Sith. And out of the pods poured Phoenix Legion droids, clones, and Gcarin Fy’nyx himself. “RISE! RISE AGAINST THE DARKNESS! RISE AGAINST THE SITH AND THERE PUPPETS! RISE UP AND STRIKE THEM DOWN!” Gcarin bellowed, his purple lightsaber ignited as he charged into the Imperial rear. Butchering Storm Troopers with ruthless efficiency, leaving armored bodies in his wake.

   “And here’s THIS jerk!” Vader said in irritation.

   “Grievous, if you would be a dear and handle the Autarch?” Darth Coorva said.

   Grievous said nothing as he charged at Gcarin, blades drawn. The blades of the two warriors clashed. “You must be Grievous... you're even uglier than my mother described you,” Gcarin said, using his repurposed Inquisitor Saber to block Grievous’ four arms.

   “And your weapon looks ridiculous! I might not even add it to my collection!” Grievous barked. “You seriously gave your Inquisitors these toys?!”

   “I was young and thought it looked cool!” Vader said defensively.

   Gcarin just smiled and punched his fist through Grievous’ chest. “Vader... I want a word with you...” the Togruta Force warrior said ominously, as he threw Grievous aside.

   “Oh, sweet mother of- we need to get to the Hammer of Bogan immediately!” Vader said in surprise.

   “I do not know who will win this war... but I do know how this war will be remembered and retold,” Gcarin said as he waded through the Imperial forces. “They will say... that the gods rode out, that Ashla and Bogan themselves clashed. Worlds laid to ruin... stars, burnt out from the night sky. As in the Great War of the Green Ones and the Eeaz’ear of the distant and forgotten past.” He said, leaving dead Storm Troopers behind him. “And I promise you... the light will not go down without a fight.”

   Vader, along with Coorva and Uzhas then disappeared from the field and onto the bridge of the Fist of Bogan, Darth Vader’s flagship.

   “Emperor?” Appolyous Ren, the leader of the Knights of Ren. The elite of warriors of the New Sith Order. “How are you?-”

   “Force teleportation... had to leave Grievous and Cogglevv behind,” Vader said, and out of the bridge’s viewports... he saw his massive fleet ravaged. The ships of not just the Phoenix Legion and the New Republic, but ships from the Wookies, the Royal Naboo, the Gungans, and even warships from the Mandalorians were turning the Imperial fleet to ruin.

   “We... we need to get out of here,” Vader said in horror.

   “But sir we-” Appolyous was interrupted as a Star Dreadnaught was destroyed, and at least three Phoenix Legion Bat Droids attacked the bridge directly. “Never mind, it’s obvious that the situation is untenable. But what of our forces still on the planet?”

   “There as good as dead! NOW PUNCH IT!” Vader barked. The Fist of Bogan made the jump to hyperspace... or at least it made the attempt, and failed.

   “My lords! The enemy forces have Interdictor ships in the system! Their gravity wells are active” An officer said as the hyperdrive puttered.

   “Right... first we deal with the Gravity Wells. THEN we run.” Vader said in embarrassment.

XXXX

   “BEG! BEG YOU SITH WRETCH!” Gcarin shouted as he grabbed ahold of Cogglevv’s arms. The Wookie just defiantly roared. “WRONG ANSWER!” He shouted as he tore off the Wookie arms.

   “WHOA! WHOA!” Luke said in shock as Cogglevv died from her injury. “What’s gotten into your head?!” He shouted.

   “I was this close... THIS... CLOSE... to ending Vader! But that gutless coward ran! He has somehow managed to escape us! ESCAPE ME!” Gcarin said furiously as he tossed Cogglevv’s arms aside.

   “Look, kid, I know you’re angry... and confused. But that is no excuse for tearing people apart.” Luke said.

   Gcarin’s face contorted into a demented grin. “People...?... PEOPLE?! SITH ARE NOT PEOPLE! THEY ARE MONSTERS THAT MUST BE SMASHED AND DESTROYED! UPROOTED AND BURNED!” He roared in anger. “Now... I suggest you look to your Padawan. While I look to butchering the Imperial mongrels.” Gcarin said, noting that indeed. Rey had fallen unconscious since the fighting had ended.

   “Well... to be fair. She has just given birth.” Luke said as he went over to Rey. “You did good kid. Let’s get you back inside... a war zone is nowhere for a new mother.” He said as he picked her up, and walked back into the Temple.

   In the meantime, Gcarin went off to attack the stranded Storm Troopers. He took a look at himself in a reflective window... and his reflection caught him off guard. Gcarin’s form looked like some manner of dragon-like creature. Spines were growing off his back, shoulders, knees. His fingers and toes were clawed like, wing stumps on his back and his montrals had also taken on a similar appearance.

   “No... not here,” Gcarin said to himself. Remembering the destruction of Had Abaddon, and the destruction of that world. “Vader... and his servants will die another day,” Gcarin said, trying to calm himself down. “Hell... it doesn’t even matter if I’M the one that kills him. I’ll just... I’ll just kill the faceless soldiers he sent down to die. Break them.” He said to himself as he slowly turned back into his normal self. “There... vengeance can wait,” Gcarin said as he charged into a squad of Stormtroopers with his lightsaber ignited.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes deal with the aftermath of the Seige of Coruscant.

   A month passed since Gcarin Fy’nyx brought reinforcements to Coruscant. And in that time, the forces of the elite Phoenix Legion, along with other allied parties had finished scouring the planet of abandoned Imperial forces from Vader’s initial attack.

   Unfortunately during the chaos, Vader and his retinue had managed to escape the system all together along with the ships of his fleet that had survived the battle in space. But regardless, the Bright Center of the Universe had effectively been cleansed of Imperial forces, most either captured or killed.

   Inside of the Senate Building, Chancellor Jar Jar Binks began a meeting of the New Republic senate. Gcarin Fy’nyx himself stood next to him. “Senators, palos, obstructive buffoons. Over dee months ago, dha forces of dha Second Galactic Empire laid siege to Coruscant. With Darth Vader himself lead dha assault. It was only due to dha bravery, courage, and resilience of Coruscant's citizenry and of dha Coruscant Defence Militia dat wesa were able to hold out for as longo as wesa did.” Jar Jar said to the assembled politicians.

   Many just kept silent, the rest merely grumbled for one reason or another. “I... believe I should take it from here Chancellor.” Gcarin whispered to the elderly Gungan.

   “Oh! Well by all means, gos ahead.” Jar Jar said, Gcarin then stood up.

   “The war has begun... and the Second Empire has drawn first blood. Coruscant, along with dozens of other worlds and systems have been attacked along the border of New Republic space.” Gcarin said as he pulled up a hologram of the galaxy. Showing where the Imperials had attacked since the war officially started three months ago. “In some theaters, local forces have held the line, repelling Imperial attacks completely. Others were cut down to the last soldier, though not without inflicting grievous losses.” Gcarin explained somberly.

   “What about the Resistance?” A senator asked.

   “Difficult to say, there last reports were months ago, also there ‘treason’ was meant to be a RUSE that only a trusted handful were allowed to know of.” Gcarin said in irritation. “Regardless... there last reports put them far behind enemy lines in the Unknown Regions and Wild Space. Disrupting Imperial operations, and attempts on their part to rebuild their military... that was at least three months ago.” Gcarin said.

   “Then wesa shall keep them-sa in our prayers to Ashla.” Jar Jar said, then without warning, a red light blared from his console. “Uh... Gcarin? What does dat light mean?”

   “That would be alarm from orbital traffic... and urgent” Gcarin said as he pressed a button.

   _“-I repeat! The Home One is crash landing on Coruscant!”_ A panicked voice said over the console. _“It’s breaking up on reentry! No way of knowing how many, will be killed when it lands! Or where it’s going to go down!”_

   “Oie boie, Ackbar will be steamed when hesa lears about disa.” Jar Jar said.

   “I will take my leave now... I have to catch a ship.” Gcarin said.

XXXX

   Meanwhile at the Jedi Temple, Rey and Finn were taking care of their newborn children. Who had been born as the Phoenix Legion relieved Coruscant and driven off Darth Vader. They were a boy and girl, named Han and Sabine respectively.

   While Rey and Fin were cooing over the month old babies, an old man entered the Temple medical room. He wore battered and scarred Mandalorian armor, his face was covered in scars, and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. This was Hussar, the current Mandalor, the leader of the Mandalorian Clans.

   “So...” Finn said awkwardly to the old warrior, noticing that he had entered the room without making any noticeable noise. “How have... how have things been going outside?”

   “My Buurenaar-Shuku, the elite Storm-Breakers, along with the men of the Phoenix Legion and others have been scouring the demagolka across this world. Never thought I’d get to see the famed Wookie Beserkers in action, and I had assumed that Naboo Crusaders were just bored noble brats fighting... I was surprised by their ferocity, and grasp of advanced tactics.” Hussar said in admiration. “And the Gungans... de te Sol’yc, were they ruthless. I kid you not; I saw a few Gungan warrior draw, quarter, and EAT some kind of giant Storm Trooper.”

   “Why are you even here?” Rey asked of Hussar, showing uncharacteristic anger at the elder Mandalor.

   “Rey... I know our first meeting was not... was not especially pleasant, for any of us.” Hussar said. “But what I did. I did to protect you; panic clouded my judgment after your mother’s assassination, I didn’t even realize what I had done until years after the fact! And when I returned to try to check on you, Unkar Plutt told me that you had died!” Hussar pleaded.

   Rey said nothing to her estranged father. She only glared at the man who abandoned her on Jakku years ago. Leaving her alone, to survive by scavenging amidst the ruined war machines of the last battle of the Galactic Civil War up until the astromech droid BB-8 and Finn came into her life.

   “He’s not wrong Rey... you did kind of loose your mind when you learned that Hussar was your dad.” Finn added.

   “You cut out my eye with your saber while screaming about how much you hated me... and to add insult to injury you also cauterized my optic nerves so I can’t even get a cybernetic replacement” Hussar said, rubbing his eyepatch. “If you were not my daughter, I would have killed you to just to avenge my eye, never mind preserving my honor in the eyes of my people.”

   “Dad! You. Are. Not. HELPING!” Finn said through gritted teeth.

   “No... it was wrong of me, the way I acted when I learned you were my father on Mandalor. I let my anger, and resentment get the better of me... and I didn’t even acknowledge that you had a reason.” Rey said. “That you wanted to keep me safe from your enemies... the same men that killed my mother and that even worse. Platt lied to you, and told you I was dead.”

   “Yes... the Wookie should have been the one to kill that aruetii Crolute. It would have been a clean death at the very least... far less screaming for a start.” Hussar said in a blasé manner. Finn and Rey look bewildered. “To make a long story short, after learning about Unkar’s deception, my men and I went to Niima Outpost, killed him and any loyalists of his, and took over the salvage operation altogether.”

   Then before anything else could be said, a loud noise went out throughout the area. The distinct sound of metal twisting and distorting.

XXXX

   On the capital world of the Second Galactic Empire, Bastion. Emperor Darth Vader brooded in his throne room, specifically at the disastrous siege of Coruscant. Two months of unabated slaughter had been for naught. As for reasons he couldn’t understand... he ran. He and a relatively small portion of the Imperial fleet, made a fighting retreat through the enemy interdictor ships. Leaving behind millions if not more Imperial army personnel stranded on the planet, thankfully he had the foresight to not bring newer war machines or new war ships.

   But the failure stung all the same. As well as the lossess of Cogglev, Darth Xotol, and the undead General Grevious. The only good news was the crippling of the Resistance, and the gains the rest of the Imperial forces were making... but this did not ease him.

   Eventually, his Empress, the ancient Sith Lord, Darth Coorva entered the throne room. “You wanted to see me my lord?” She asked.

   “Yes... because I need your help.” Darth Vader said solemnly.

   “I assume it would require my talents?” Darth Coorva asked.

   “It does... because I believe I know WHY, I ran. It was because of my weakling of a host!” Vader said as he stood up from his throne. Referring to the host that Snoke had used to draw his spirit from beyond the grave, the former head of the Knights of Ren and the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Ben Solo, or as he was rather known, Kylo Ren.

   “And I presume you wish me to excise him from your person?” Darth Coorva asked.

   “Yes... this weaklings fear is repugnant, his hollow bravado an annoyance, his boasting long since proven false. And now, he had the gall to deny me the glory of turning Coruscant into a heap of scrap and debris! He made ME afraid of Gcarin!” Vader ranted.

   “To be fair, your first experience with him saw Had Abbadon destroyed... by him. When he meant to kill me, but I survived, and you maimed Skywalker and his Padawan.” Darth Coorva said, summarizing the event directly before the Had Abbadon Armistice.

   “My point is, that this vessel has proven to be very, VERY, disappointing in spite of his parentage. It’s a miracle that I’ve managed to hold on despite his weakness.” Vader said, then an assassin leapt from the shadows with red lightsaber drawn, but was quickly dispatched by Vader himself. “See?! If I show any more weakness like that, I’ll soon be up to my armpits in Sith vying for my throne! And then the Empire will be two distracted with further internal conflicts to even focus on the war with the New Republic! And then this disordered mess of a galaxy will NEVER be reunited!” He ranted as he crushed the assassins head into a bloody pulp under his boot.

   “A fair concern... but what precisely would you suggest?” Darth Coorva asked.

   “Something... ANYTHING. That would get this weakling as far away from me as possible! Preferably not death again!” Vader commanded.

   “I will do some research into the matter, but it could take time my love.” Coorva said.

   “I only ask that you make the attempt my Empress. The sooner I am rid of Han Solo’s brat, the sooner I can finally fulfil the Sith’s revenge upon the Jedi. And the sooner THAT happens, the sooner I can bring peace, and order to this galaxy. You may leave my glorious red star.” Vader said, seething that he had to basically share a body with Anakins grandson... a warrior that Vader considered to be a weakling for his unwillingness to fully give in to the dark side, despite his insistences of his devotion, and his betrayal and destruction of Luke’s solo attempt to restore the Jedi Order.

   Kylo Ren whispered. _“The Jedi... and their allies... they are too-”_

   “Be silent wraith!” Vader shouted. “Yes... Gcarin is powerful, as well as his allies. But he is only ONE man, and can only be in anyone place at a given time. There is still a war ahead of us, and he can’t be on every battlefront.” Vader said. “And one way or another...” he said as he clenched his fist. “That power... the power to destroy planets... the power that Togruta SQUANDERS in the name of protecting the chaos and disorder of the Old Republic, and its mewling weaklings... will be MINE.”

XXXX

   Eventually, Poe Dameron awoke in a medical bay. The last thing he remembered was an Imperial Star Destroyer engaging the Home One on the ships way back to Coruscant to try to help in the defense of the planet. But there was some sort of weapon onboard the ship... one that crippled the old Mon Calamari cruiser, it was all that could be done to get the ship to limp to Coruscant.

   When he awoke, he found the familiar face of the old medical droid he simply referred to as ‘Doc’. “Oh thank the Maker... you’ve been on the ropes since the attack.” Doc said, relieved that his patient had finally woken up.

   “Where... where are we?” Poe asked as he tried to sit up.

   “Easy! You’ve been out for weeks!” Doc said. “Though to answer your question, we are on Coruscant. And I’m sorry to disappoint, but we did not get the chance to die in glorious combat. Matter of fact, the Home One arrived well after the Imperial fleet was driven off, and the Phoenix Legion has finished fighting with the Imperial forces that were abandoned by the retreating Darth Vader.”

   “What?...” Poe said in disbelief. “I need to get back-”

   “NO! You’ve been slipping in and out of consciousness since the Home One was attacked, and I cannot. Both as a medical droid, and in any good consciousness allow you to return to active duty at this time. Especially since the Resistance is without a flagship and most of its other bases and ships are either destroyed, or are in flaming ruins.” Doc said.

   Poe simply laid back in bed. “I take it the Home One is gone.”

   “Yes... the ship managed to get into Coruscants gravity well before power went out completely.” Doc said, and then Gcarin entered the room.

   “And then I had to keep the wreckage from doing any further damage... was relatively easy for me, but the annoyance is all the same.” Gcarin said sternly.

   “Autarch Fy’nyx!” Poe said as he tried to get out of bed to salute him properly.

   “Stay. In. The bed!” Doc said as he held Poe down.

   “And after what you have been through, you definitely need the bed rest.” Gcarin said. “And before you even ask, Gial knows what happened to his old flagship.”

   “Oh... I suppose the old fish wants to have a word with me?” Poe asked, referring to Admiral Ackbar.

   “Not necessarily... Grand Admiral Gial Ackbar has recently acquired a new flagship. And even better... he put down the First Order with it.” Gcarin said.

   “What?” Poe asked. “Last I heard, the First Order was-”

   “Destroyed, when Hux tried to build ANOTHER Starkiller, for real this time. And Vader had Thrawn destroy them for defying his wishes regarding planet destroyers... except, ironically, the Supremecy and Hux himself.” Gcarin explained. “They turned pirate, and eventually made their way to Mon Cala... and was halted and turned into a wreck, by the brand spanking new Indominus Mega-Star Defender, and its sister ship the Invictus!”

   “Really... really wish I could have seen the look on Hug’s face when that happened.” Poe said.

   “Yes... but that’s just a sliver of light in a vast storm of bad news.” Gcarin said. “There are reports of new war machines that we’ve never seen before... and... abominations, no doubt a result of Sith Alchemy. Coruscant may stand for now, AND the greatest evil in recent memory may be vanquished. But hundreds, if not thousands of worlds are under threat by these horrors.” He explained. “And before you do anything. Apparently you lost your legs as a result of your ordeal.” He said as he tore off the bed sheets, showing that indeed Poe’s legs were replaced with cybernetics.

   “Well I’ve been meaning to get them replaced anyway. I read somewhere that non-organic legs can actually help maneuverability in the cockpit.” Poe said as he tried to stand up off the bed... and then immediately fell down with sharp pains across his body.

   “And, that’s what I was meaning to tell you. Your body is littered with shrapnel, and it will still be awhile before it’s all properly removed.” Doc said.

   “WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!” Poe screamed.

   Doc got Poe back into bed. “Just get some rest; you’ll be due for a shrapnel removal surgery soon.”

   Gcarin left the room without another word. Fuming that not only had the Empire caused so much damage in less than half a year, while the New Republic, even under the surprisingly effective leadership of Chancellor Jar Jar Binks. Had squandered much of the year in petty personal squabbles, rather than consolidate and capitalize on properly establishing itself as the government it promised to be decades ago.

   But that Darth Vader managed to escape altogether. “What’s wrong Gcarin?” His mother, Ahsoka Tano said appearing suddenly.

   “First, please don’t abuse your immense power like this... I’ve only recently gotten over that you can cross the entire galaxy on a whim. And second... this whole situation is driving me up the wall.” Gcarin said as he rubbed his forehead. “The New Republic government is still staffed by ineffectual morons who think that high ideals alone can make an interstellar government. Despite the fact that such nonsense nearly cost the galaxy its freedom in the first place! AND that a dead Sith Lord is back, the same one that enforced the Empire they dethroned in the first place!”

   “Do we need to go to someplace peaceful for this?” Ahsoka asked.

   “I am not going through one of those portals... now where was I? Ah yes... and while I’VE been going around the galaxy, recruiting allies. My Phoenix Legion have been the ones enforcing the New Republic’s laws, the same ones that those benighted senators are completely, and WILLFULY oblivious to being broken on a daily basis, while they probably break completely different laws just because there politicians!” Gcarin ranted.

   “Gcarin.” Ahsoka said as she hugged her son. “I know your frustrated... but you can’t allow your frustration to turn into anger.”

   “Frustration... leads to anger.” Gcarin said. “Anger... leads to hate. Hate... leads to suffering.”

   “It’s actually fear leads to anger... but your close enough.” Ahsoka said, comforting her son. “But there’s more, isn’t it?”

   “The nightmares... my visions have shown me the recent atrocities of the Empire.” Gcarin said, referring to his lifelong visions, all shown from the perspective of someone’s last twenty-four hours before dying as a direct result of the Galactic Empire and First Order.

   “You don’t have to tell them to me.” Ahsoka said, trying to reassure her troubled son.

   “I saw as Republic Marines were butchered by enormous multi-headed monsters that breathed great acidic clouds. Cities that had once stood even the wrath of the first Empire, were destroyed by unfeeling droids the height of AT-AT’s. And... And, innocent families, literally torn apart by madmen with axe like weapons, some kind of Sith cult, calling themselves Bogan’s Butchers.” Gcarin said, chocking at the memories of the horrific dreams.

   “Oh... my dear Gcarin.” Ahsoka said, horrified at her sons condition. All his life he had nightmares like these... and despite her own considerable power after her duel and narrow survival with Darth Vader on Malachor. She was powerless to help her beloved son. “Would that our family never inherited the powers of the Force Wielders.”

   “NEVER... say that...” Gcarin said harshly through tears. “We... we have a responsibility to help this galaxy. Though the price for me is steep...  it is worth the power to save this galaxy from the dark side’s corruption... maybe then... my nightmares might end, at the very least.”

   “I know... but I hate to see you suffer from these visions.” Ahsoka said.

   “Every day has been a challenge. But I swear to you, on my father’s grave.” Gcarin said, fighting back the tears. “This galaxy.... this selfish, stupid, shortsighted and MINDLESS, galaxy... will be free.”

   “Then we both have a war to get to.” Ahsoka said as she waved her hand, a portal through hyperspace opened. “Just remember... visions were what ultimately drove Anakin to the dark side, and gave proper birth to Darth Vader. Do not make that mistake, Gcarin.” She said ominously as she left through the portal.

   “Hmm... but I’m not Anakin.” Gcarin said to himself as he made his way out. “I’m not some former slave, so beaten down by a childhood in chains, and another lifetime spent being told that being Human was fundamentally wrong. Then met with the temptation to save the women he loved, faltered and gave in!” He fumed. “I am Gcarin Fy’nyx. My only ambition with my power since my youth, has been to topple the source of my nightmares, and sure as Hell siding with the dark side will not end the Empires evil. And if the rest of the galaxy profits from my nightmares end... then fine!” He said angrily as he boarded a shuttle to his flagship.


End file.
